Adjustable lighting systems often include recessed or semi-recessed lighting fixtures. In general, these adjustable lighting systems include a reflector or baffle device for producing a concentrated beam of light directed to a particular area normally directly beneath the lighting fixture. Often the direction of the beam of light must be altered to highlight and accent objects or areas within the room for the proper illumination effect needed.
Prior art adjustable, recessed lighting fixtures have been very difficult to adjust in manually adjustable lighting fixtures, as well as in motorized lighting fixtures. For example, some prior art manually adjustable lighting devices require the removal of the lamp or bulb before effecting the adjustment in directing the light beam to its proper location within the room to illuminate a particular object or area properly. Often this process must be repeated several times on gimbal or swivel lighting fixtures to obtain the correct illumination and light beam distribution of the object or area to be illuminated. Each minor adjustment of the lighting fixture requires removal and replacement of the lamp, a very time consuming process.
Motorized lighting fixtures are also difficult to adjust as the direction of the beam of light must be altered several times in order to accent or light up particular objects or areas for the proper illumination effect needed. The automated movement of the lamp is only in a two (2) dimensional plane (or an X & Y axis only) such that the movement of the lamp is about a central point (+), so that pinpointing a given area is difficult.
There remains a need for a lighting fixture having a virtual axis wherein the lamp pivots about the virtual axis or the virtual center; and the diameter of the fixture housing will be reduced in size, such that the aperture of the fixture housing still allows all of the light from the lamp to pass out and through the fixture housing aperture.